


Don't come back

by Petulla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Hate, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Love, Love/Hate, Relationship(s), Sad, Sexual Tension, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petulla/pseuds/Petulla
Summary: What if one day solving the woes and worries of the 21st century and in the next few minutes you find yourself somewhere else somewhere where you know it, and yet it's strange. Somewhere you have to fight for every breath? When you don't even know how to get home.Is it interesting enough for you? Then believe it is not the grain of what awaits you!And please excuse my English, typos, mistakes and so on. It's not my native language, but I do what I can. I love you and hope you enjoy the story as I write it
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi and You, Levi/Reader, levi x reader
Kudos: 3





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking on my story. Before we start. few explanations  
> (f/n) first name  
> (b/f/n) best friend name  
> Now you can go for it. Write me a note so I know if you liked it  
> Thanks

Such a storm, which took place in her hometown (f / n) did not occur for a long time, actually didn‘t remember when it was such a storm. Fortunately for her, she was warm in her room, in her royal bed with tea, and watched one of the other episodes of her favorite series. The clock on her table showed 10:48 p.m. late enough to have chocolate. Or not? Of thoughts about chocolate got her ringing phone.

It was her bestr friend (Best friend name) „Hi honey“ she said, but stopped immediately when she heard the sobbing. "The idiot cheated on me," she said through sobs, honestly no surprise. This friend, he was a typical naffy boy who only cared about how many girls he got to bed. "You want me to come to you?" Not that she wanted to go into such a thunderstorm, but she would kill anyone for her best friend, let alone come in a storm.

„You‘d be the best!“ "I'll be there in a moment." She took her wallet and checked that she had it all: contraception (not that she needed it, she was alone for so long that she began to wonder if her virginity had returned. But she had it on her bloody days, which until then were unbearable). Chocolate, actually a lot of chocolate, because the friend will need it. Comb and pajamas, for she knew she wasn't going to come back, maybe she'd be there for a few days. Her perfume she loved. And many others for a woman absolutely essential things and one absolutely irrelevant, and that was her diary.It was insignificant, because she didn't write it too often, it seemed unnecessary, but it was better than confiding in others to her problems. She just get out of them differently.

She ran out of her jacket after the rain, and in a second she was wet, as if she had spent a lot od time there. Fortunately, the road to (b/f/n) did not last long, because no one was on the road, it couldn't take more than 15 minutes

(b/f/n) was waiting outside, is she crazy? Surely she will be completely frozen ‘(f/n) thought, jumped out of the car and went straight to her friend, who did not seem to want to move somewhere. "I trusted him." Her tears flowed, as if the rain and her tears were in perfect balance.  
“I know babe, but he was an asshole. Can we discuss it in you‘re house?“ The lips of both girls were all purple, but there were no significant steps. "I don't want to be here anymore." Maybe it was because she'd always found an idiot in the last few months who'd left her after some time or because she'd been tricked. That's why (f/n) thought it was better to be alone, no one would hug you at night, but no one would stab you in the back. So fair trade.

"Oh, sweetheart." (f/n) was sad to hate seeing her friend in that condition. She hugged her and then it happened. A huge thunder was cast from the heavens, the two girls would swear they'd hit them, closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, they found that they were no longer at (b/f/n) backyard. Damn, where are they? They found themselves on the street, which would be nothing special if, instead of building stands stalls ... with everything, from food to jewelry. The girls looked at it for a moment, they were so confused. "We got lightning, and this is hell," (f/n) said, but her friend rejected this possibility. "We lie in the hospital and have a coma."

„Wow, much better." They both stopped to see the little boy staring hungrily at the bread. (f/b) came to him and handed him one, looking at her with eyes she had never seen in her life, so much gratitude and fear. He hugged her and ran. "I hope you plan to pay for it." The rude male voice came after the kid had escaped. He was a low, fat man, no hair, even a few teeth missing. "Of course." (f/n)whispered, pulling her wallet out of her rucksack, giving him how much she thought the bochen could stand and tip. He glanced at her in disbelief, tossing away what she had given him and yelling that the two bitches had robbed him, which wasn't left unresponsive, and for a while…

„Stop there!“ they heard behind them, and when they turned, they saw a bunch of people, they couldn't see their faces – firt of all they wore a hood, the other reason was dark and eventually it was raining so much that they didn't even know if it was up to them. But they definitely didn't plan to find out.

„Run!“ (f/n) commend, but she didn't have to say that, her friend was already rushing forward. Visibility was less than minimal, if I wrote that they saw a step ahead, they would be lucky. (f/n) turned and yes, they were running after them. "Why are they chasing us?" (b/f/n) shouted. "I know as much as you do, and I know I don't want to find out." She gave him the money, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Maybe somewhere deep in their minds they both knew it was wrong and they were at a time they didn't belong, but they didn't know how bad it was going to be.

They jumped over the barrel that was rolling in their path as if it was nothing. "Wow, did you see that?"  
"Yeah," (f/n) nodded for some reason, not as impressed as her friend. "Pub, come in now!" they crawled in there, all wet from rain and sweat, oddly out of breath. "That's crazy, we have to be in a coma I mean I didn't run like that even in elementary school," (b/f/n) said enthusiastically. (f/n) just laughed. She looked around the bar, there wasn't much to see, well they were.

Maybe because they were girls, maybe because they wore 21st century clothes. They didn't know what to think about it, they looked around, there were a few men mostly their age or much older. Then (b/f/n) noticed something. “Shit, holly shit. Look! ”She tried to be calm, but she couldn't do much at all.

(F/n) glanced in that direction just to witness what she never wanted to see in ther live, and on the other hand she would kill, just to see it for a few seconds. Green hood and on it a sign of wings of freedom. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to think about it.

Another second later, three armed soldiers from – what the hell - the Military Police burst through the door, "You are going to swing here." One of them sneered, big, bald and with a perverse smile, the other two looked frightened as if they didn't know what to do, they were definitely younger than the two girls and probably knew about this world as much as they. "Have you missed us so much?" (f/n) smiled. All fears were gone. She set a friend behind her and prepared herself for an attack position, perhaps not even realizing it at the time, but her hands were preparing to reach for the chair she had on her right. "I'll play with you before I release you." He went straight to (f/n), and if she could look back at one of the stranger in the back, as he rises up, he stopped it when he noticed the man lying on the ground and blood around him.

"Fucking bastard." Shouted (f/n), who took a bar chair a few seconds ago and swung straight at his head. She didn't miss. The man lay on the floor not wanting to get up, (f/n)bent over to him and took him by the shirt so tightly that her knuckles paled. And with her other hand she began to punch him in the face. He got three shots before he leaned his head back. He probably fainted.  
Meanwhile, the two stood there shaking. (f/n) pulled out handcuffs, carrying by Mr. Disgust and threw them at them. "Either you tie yourself to one another, take the shit out here and run. You forget that you've ever seen us. Or you will end up much worse.” (y/n) had never felt as much energy and appetite as she did at that moment. Damn, was that freedom? Could she ever attack someone in her time? Probably yes, but she never did, never got a chance.

The two of them came running quickly, pulling their leader back. But (b/f/n) stopped them, searched his pockets, and when she found what she was looking for, she made a hand that indicated they would better get out. She pulled out a purse with a penny and placed a few penny on the counter in front of the bartender.

He just looked at them in disbelief. Then he grinned and handed both of them a strange liquid “That's for me. That bastard need that long time ago.“  
„Thanks," both said. (f/n) didn't drink to it, no she had too much energy she didn't want to lose it. She wanted to go explore the city, do something interesting. So her friend took it to her. „It's beer and damn good!" She finally acknowledged.

(f/n) was glad that her friend liked it and for a moment had forgotten about her boyfriend. Well, when she remembered where they were, the energy passed into panic. „Damn we have to go!" She shouted to a friend who had just had some important conversation with the bartender. „Come" she pulled behind her, and as they quickly jumped into the pub, so quickly ran out of it again. „Where are we going? In pub was warm, at least“ (b/f/n) shouted. That was true, she hadn't thought of where they were going, but then she had to realize it where it was thrown, maybe the lightning would get them back home. Unless they're really dead or in a coma.

The way to them, stopped two figures of men, so maybe I will eventually fight. (f/n) thought. But when one of the men pulled off the hood, neither of them said anything for a moment. Then her friend started talking. „Erwin, how come you're not dea..." but (f/n) stepped on her leg. „do some routine, or save the world and such stuff" It sounded like lie so much, that even her did not believed it.

Erwin smiled, damn the smile and those amazing white teeth, blue eyes and blond hair. "I saw you fighting.“ Of course he was the one who tossed his hood there. And now there's some ridiculous blackmail. „Join us in the unit, we are -" but (f/n) stopped him, „I know who you are, suicide squad no thanks, I need to get ... I." where the hell is it? In which direction was the stand? Was it left or right? Normally she had a good sense of direction, but she would probably wander here for hours.  
„am lost“ he finished behind her. Again, she felt the fear and her heartbeat again, it was annoying. But he wasn't mistaken, she didn't know where they were, and she would bet her friend didn't even look at her, but she nodded disapprovingly, of course, her sense of orientation was always wrong, she was once lost in the shopping center.

„You should have a chance to fight for humanity, against monsters." He try again, damn blackmail will surely come now.  
"What about throwing them in jail for a moment?" a male hoarse sounded in the background, withdrew a hood, of course. Black hair, like charcoal. Steel eyes full of arrogance. That's when she realized…  
"Yeah, sure, you're put us in jail and then make us bait for titans for decent behavior."(f/n) smirked - her friend didn't understand what she was doing, but she didn't like it. „Do you think we won't?" He took two steps to her, the dark-haired man. So a moment, does it seem to me or is it higher than me? The surprise in (f/n)'s eyes must have been noticeable. „No, I know you won't." She looked into his eyes, unable to read them, and she used to be good at this, she knew what people thought before they even said it or when they didn't even want to say it.

„I think a week will make you feel good." As if he were made of stone. He was staring at (f/n) all the time, seeming to be playing the first one look away lose, and neither wanted to lose.

"We don't have to overdo it." (b/f/n) spoke to her. „Just don't worry, they won't do anything to us, they just threaten.“ (f/n) turned to her friend, which she wasn't supposed to do, for the next second she had her hands behind her back and handcuffs.  
„Wow on the first date like that," she said, grinning at the black-haired man as he turned to look at her fearful eyes, surprised in his mind, but showed nothing. Her eyes looked happy. As if she had just reached her point.

„I really didn't want it to come this way." was the apologetic words of Erwin, who was already pulling up ties to (b/f/n), but she refused with the words "it won't be necessary." Erwin nodded.  
„Oi, let's go."  
(f/n) leaned close enough to be as close as possible to the brunette's ear, "whatever you say ... Levi"

** TIME SKIP**

"You'll stay here for a few days, and then we can talk about it again in peace," Erwin said as he locked them both into his cell. "Wow, I've never been locked up for anything, that's probably your news." (f/n) sneered, why didn't she feel any fear? Why did they leave her backpack? Why the hell are they in anime? Why? Why? Why? It took some time for her to ask. "So why let you put us in jail?"  
„Do you think of a better place to go now, if we have no idea where we are and where is the passage home?"  
(f/n) pulled out her diary from her backpack and started writing. "What are you doing?" Her friend didn't understand that she wanted to make notes right now. „Look, if we're really in anime." The words took her a few seconds to say them, and she didn't really believe them. „if! So I have to write down everything I remember so far. My memories, names, addresses, everything important. And what we know! Erwin is alive and we have no idea what part of the story we are in. I hope somewhere at the end, but since Erwin is here ... ”(b/f/n) nodded in agreement, then helped write everything they remembered.


	2. Welcome to Survey Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you enjoyed the first part I'm glad you decided to continue reading.  
> If you like the chapter leave a comment. Thanks and enjoy it ♥

The next morning they both woke up cold, leaving them here for nothing is one thing, but letting them freeze? In addition, (f/n) was beginning to feel anxious and the enclosed spaces were not doing well, she pulled a clip from her backpack and went to the lock to their cell. "What are you doing now?"

"I just want to open it." Her stomach clenched with hunger and maybe fear, but it didn't take too long, for she managed to unlock their cell within minutes. The weight of fear fell from her. It was strange at the moment when she felt little anxiety - in a moment it turned into a terrible fear, but when she felt the energy, like yesterday, when she beat the piece of crap, it was - as if a boulder of energy hit her. She didn't feel that, even when doing sports, running or shooting. Is this the feeling of freedom? Then she looked around where she was, probably not physical freedom, but definitely psychic. As if she felt something it was 10 times bigger.

Until late afternoon no one came to them with either food or water. (b/f/n) really needed to employ her brain already playing possible scenarios of her death. Have they written down everything they could remember, what else could they do? She was hungry, actually both were hungry. (f/n)looked at her friend, who was sitting with her feet at her chest, „wait" and pinched a square of chocolate from her bag, which she také with happy face. Then she handed her a comb and a mirror,  
what she'd been using for a good hour while she had a chance to think about how they would get into their world.

Where could the stand be and was it a portal? Is this reality? An enthusiastic voice ripped from her thoughts.  
"(f/n)! Look at my hair." uncomprehendingly, she turned to her friend and then understood. The moment she combed her hair, she looked different. She had never seen such smooth and beautiful hair. (b/f/n) ran to (f/n) and started combing her (h /c) hair. In a moment they were beautifully smooth. „I've never seen anything like it," (f/n) said, looking at her reflection, maybe it would be better if she didn't. „Damn we really are cartoon !? That's crazy"

„Take it from the bright side, your hair is more beautiful than in any commercial around the world, and your teeth are whiter than usual." yeah but we are cartoon! Animated? Anything in between. (f/n) was beginning to feel another wave of anxiety, but there was no time. She heard footsteps leading directly to them. She grabbed the mirror and comb and threw them into the bag, then both lay on the bed.

Levi came close enough to the bars to see it open, did they do it, or did Erwin want them to leave? “Oi! First you "pointed at (b/f/n)," yeah, in your dreams, "ascended to (f/n) bars. Levi stared at her for a moment, with a dead look, but he began to feel trouble in his soul. And for some reason he like it. „You can stay here longer, but -" he wanted to continue, but he heard (f/n) growling in her stomach, though she hoped it wouldn't be heard. „Hungry?"

(f/n) shook his head in disapproval, and everyone in the room knew she was lying. Her friend was ready to go, so she just pushed into the bars and walked out, solving one mystery who opened their cell, but it brought another mystery, why didn't they leave? „You'll wait outside my office," Levi ordered (f/n), and with it all came out of the cell.

**TIME SKIP**  
(f/n) was tired of waiting. She had heard nothing suspicious of Levi's office and no crying of her friend, so she decided to walk. She felt adrenaline in her veins like never before in her life.  
Really for me has such power, the mere fact that I‘m going walk instead wait here? Wonderfully.

She walked through the men's rooms when she came across a little blondy who immediately gave her a bright white smile. "Are you one of those new recruits?" New recruits? So do they really think they're so good at blackmail? Or will they offer me something I can't refuse? „I'm a prisoner without proof," she smirked, blond in a whole red "so it's you - I'm Armin" extending her hand to her. „I'm (f/n), do you think you'd show me here?“ Armin nodded briefly, guiding her across the place. 

Hard to say how much time they fled, but both seemed to think it could be less than half an hour, surprisingly found that Armin is a lot more interesting than it seems and it is certainly clever, but he has some problems like do not believe in himself.

„Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and talk about my coming to Survay Corps“ Armin entire paled. „You weren't there yet?" She closed her head in disapproval and knocked.  
„Tell the name and reason for the visit." The voice on the other side sounded annoyed and a little tired.  
„Prisoner number 77, you want to blackmail her." She sneered. If she looked behind her, she would see Armin, who had gone white for another three shades.  
„Come in." This was not just his office, it was his room, a bed near the table and another door to the bathroom. What does a bathroom look like this century? And what is the century?

„Do you want to explain why you were late?" He didn't even look at her, just filling out some papers.  
„But Captain, don't you know the proverb that good things need to be waited?" He looked at her, said nothing, and did not react, even though she took it as a win and then realized that he hadn't heard the proverb because it wasn't but it's something Marilyn Monroe said.

„What's your name, brat?" In reality, he is so annoying. In reality? „Ask pleasantly and I will tell you, Captain." He threw another uncomfortable look at her, and for a moment their eyes played the next game to move first. Oddly enough, (f/n) won. There was silence for a moment. Before she finally said, "I'm (f/n)."  
„So you don't plan to blackmail me here, and if I don't accept to throw me back to prison?" His eyes caught fire now, he knew something she didn't. Or he knew something he shouldn't. „Your friend has already told me you have nowhere to go. That's why the prison.“ Damn (b/f/n), of course, if someone is blackmailing you, then the first time is enough. She glared at him, feeling the violent rush of emotion.

He watched her for a moment. With a victorious grin. Then he handed her papers to fill in. „You'll be our new cadet." (f/n) hadn't even looked at him since. If she has to say something and fight somehow, she will have to do it now. But she had no idea what to do. „Where's (b/f/n)?"

“She's currently settling in her room. When you fill out the papers, you will be able to follow her.“ (f/n) took the documents and attacked her last insidious thing she could do. She began filling out papers. Then she sneered at Levi. "Just you to know, I won't make it easy for you." He looked at her,“neither did I." She left the papers where she was sitting. „Where's (b/f/n)?"  
„Room 68 is that -"  
„I know where this is, I have already looked around."

She reached Room 68 after a few minutes, lying a little when she said she knew which way to go. Well, she wasn't lost, it only took her a while. (b/f/n) was already there and - is that Sasha?  
They were just talking when (f/n) invaded. „What the hell (b/f/n)?" She barked at her, not giving Sasha a chance to introduce herself, which she obviously had planned.  
„Sorry I panicked. He's terribly scary. He kept looking at me with his dead look.” (f/n) hugged her, it didn't matter as long as they were safe, but someday they would have to go outside the gates, but she hoped she would be safe in the 21st century by then.

"Sorry Sasha," (f/n) said, but stopped immediately, not to know, not yet. „How do you know my name-"  
„You and you out!" A male voice sounded and pointed to Sasha and (b/f/n). They both left immediately. On the one hand, she was glad because she did not know how to explain that she knew the name before someone told her. Yes, she could have joked that she could read thoughts, but they used to burn for witchcraft. They wanted to hang her, for not letting the young child starve.

„Do you think it's fun?" His voice was calm, but his eyes burned. „You must be more specific, Levi."  
„I'm your captain! Superior! And you know what I mean, do you find it funny? People are dying about this and you're kidding, can you take anything serious? Or you are just a small child!“ over time, as he spoke, he became more and more louder and angry. Is this the first time I see any emotions with a stone man? 

„You're right." She wrote a lot of nonsense on the sheet, for example instead her name – Prisoner and the birth date - some number. Not that she didn't want to write her date of birth, but her date won't exist for a long time if she ever gets a chance. 

„I'll fix it, give me a new piece of paper," she said, „do you think it will be such a simple, brat? Not only you will fix it, you will fix it in front of me and then you will help me with paperwork, I have too much, so you will be useful.“ Now he calmed down again. He took the paper crumpled it up and tossed it on the bed behind her. He walked away but stopped at the door „Welcome to Survey Corps." 

**TIME SKIP**  
Strangely, nothing weird happened until the evening. She found that the anime doesn't show a bit of what's going on, or rather shows just the interesting thing. You could talk to Sasha pretty well, and after a while we laughed and talked, Mikasa came up, who normally looks more like - Ackerman. Actually, she didn't say much, but her presence gave it a different dimension. Then Armin and Eren arrived. It has become an interesting conversation about nothing.

This time both girls really enjoyed it when the time for dinner came, they all went together. They even sat together, eventually Jean and Connie joined them. (f/n) was desperate to find out what part of the story she was in, but whenever it was her turn, no one answered and they kept talking. It was as if something prevented them from knowing where they were. So (b/f/n) tried it and otherwise.  
„Hey people, we were at one of the stalls recently, so there were lots of stalls, maybe it was the whole market."

„Yeah, she's in the courtyard," said Eren a mouthful of hot potato. (f/n) hadn't touched the food yet, on the one hand, she was starving, and on the other she felt a huge reluctance to eat. Sasha looked at her with wide eyes, so (f/n) only moved the food her direction. Though she thought no one had noticed, two steel eyes had been watching her all the time. He couldn't believe that anyone was so insolent about him and, oddly enough, he didn't mind. Finally he felt like a man, not one of the monsters everyone was afraid of. But he won't tell her that for a long time.

Levi walked directly to their table, all smiling and talking, at least until he came, then saluted and fell silent. (f/n) looked at him and smiled at him. He would have sworn he had never seen such a beautiful and honest smile, what was wrong with me? This must stop "Oi, ten minutes in my office and don't try to be late."

„Sure, Levi." When she spoke to him, they all poured cold sweat, except for Mikasa, who grinned. She thought it was a provocation, and maybe it was a little too. But (f/n) was all about the fact that she never told anyone, Captain, nor did she have a supervisor to control her as she went to school. Moreover, it was her idol from the first moment she saw him, got a chance that does not repeat, so she had to use it.

He just said nothing left. The others glanced at (f/n), „are you crazy?" Connie began. „Yeah, that's a possibility, too," I sneered at (b/f/n). „I would take it as a last resort," she said. Everyone went to the rooms only (f/n) had to go help with the papers, how long could it take? A few minutes, couldn't be too much?

This time she didn't even knock in, Levi was sitting at his desk already starting to fill out one of the papers. (f/n) stared wide-eyed, „we'll do this till morning," she growled disapprovingly. „Yeah, I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

„Here" he handed her the new paper she was supposed to fill in, this time she had done honestly, the problem came when she was supposed to fill in the date of birth. The moment she thought about it could be so 840? Minus my age? This tip is not very good. "What now brat?"

"Um ... what year is it?" He looked at her in disbelief. "857" replied simply. She deducted her age from it and wrote a year, change nothing else - day or month. In order for a lie to be believable, you have to put as much truth as possible into it, and since they will have to lie often enough now, it should be believable.  
The only thing she didn't fill in is the person they let know if something happens to her. Her parents. They must be afraid, she always call them, every night since she moved out or at least wrote a sms. But wait, maybe I can do it, I have a phone.  
She handed it to Levi, who looked at her. „You don't want to let anyone know if something happens to you?" „when - when something happens to me, no one needs to know" the fact that she said it aloud made her even more sad, her eyes flooding for a moment. What if I never saw them again?

Levi noticed that he stood up and started to do something, not seeing him and actually didn't want to look at him. Not when her eyes glittered with tears. It took him a moment, so she had time to calm down and breathe. Meanwhile, Levi handed her the tea. She thanked and sipped a little. „Wow, bitter!" For a moment she would have sworn he sneered. But then he handed her one of the sheets she was supposed to fill in, most of it was finished, it just wanted to check it, it was a little like an inventory of what they had, how much they had, how many people they lost, and how many new ones they collected.

They were filling for hours without talking, (f/n) was beginning to feel tired, her eyes closed, but she didn't want to go to sleep anymore, afraid to fall asleep last night had frightening dreams that she would not like to repeat, so she did her best to stay awake. And then she got a paper in her hand that wouldn't let her fall asleep, even if she tried her best.

‚Thomas Wagner - Gender: Male, Occupation Soldier, Affiliation: 104th Trainees Squad  
causes of death: eaten by a titan ‘

„Damn, damn, damn." She jumped straight out of her chair as she read it. „Thomas Wagner?" She stared in disbelief at Levi, who gave her a weird look, „Yes, you knew him?" "Thomas Wagner ..." "Thomas Wagner" repeated over and over. It was the young blond man with brown eyes, he was killed by the titan on the first expedition, he was with Eren, Armin and Mikasa, all the others died, and Eren is an official titan. Shit, they're only at the beginning of the story.

"How long has it been?" She blurted at Levi, "Levi, how long has he died?" „A few months, if those idiots wrote it properly, you'd know." That means Annie, Reiner, and Bertold are here. Taht means… 

"I think you've had enough of the paperwork today, you can go." She looked at him in disbelief. "Where's the courtyard?" She changed the subject, having to leave immediately.  
"About 20 minutes on horseback why?"  
"I have to go there now!"She rose from her chair, but stopped when Levi was still sitting. „I'll take you there, but it's just too late to shopping." No, you don't understand, I have to go, fear is overwhelming when she realizes how much death and fear is still ahead.

„Go to bed and tomorrow we'll talk about it after training." This time he wasn't looking at her anymore, just filling in papers. Sleep is the last thing I'm going to do now. „Yeah, I guess you're right, good night." She went straight to the makeshift gym that Armin had shown her, not far from Levi's office, and was able to go blind there.

She was doing push-ups and sit-downs for a while before moving to boxing in a sandbag. She felt all fear wash away, this is what you always wanted, didn't you? „But not like this!" She replied to herself. „I am afraid." She thought she was alone and could talk to herself, but she didn't know that the moment she left, the dark-haired man was heading in her direction, after all, she goon the other side (where boy‘s rooms are), where could she go? He had to find out and why? He didn't know himself, he just felt the need to watch her. Stalker he thought, and maybe he was, but he just didn't care. He watched her for a long time, listening to what she was saying. „We don't belong here! We must return to our century. ”


End file.
